Tmnt Flame or Water
by Flameclaws0811
Summary: In this story Raph will find one of the unlikeliest friends who was trained by Tiger claw and is one of Shredders best warriors. Can they be friends? Or will their family keep them apart? find out how this will end.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT Flame or Water

Sharp cold wind howled as the green tinged storm clouds stared to pass over new York leaving a aftershock of such a brutal storm. The clouds were still here even after the 13 monsters were sent back 2 months ago the clouds still came back something was very wrong in the city that never sleeps

….

In the lair Mikeys stomach rumbled again "don lets go topside so I can get something to eat" "Not now Mikey I have to fix the computer" Donnie replied not even looking over his shoulder at Mikey "but doesn't it like fries every week pleeeeease" just as Raph strolled in "shell for brains it's like you have a second stomach but I'm hungry too lets go" "yeeeeessss see you later" as soon as they went topside Mikey had the feeling that they weren't alone in the dark alley "Raph do you feel like we are being watched" "Nah even if we were being watched it's probably just a stray cat" suddenly they were surrounded by foot soldiers."About that stray cat I think it wasn't a cat" Mikey yelped "Yes we are not stray cats Foot clan attack" Karai said as she stepped forward

Rushing over the roof tops I felt free from the Shredders control. I didn't know whether it was the wind in my black and red stripped fur or just the feeling of speed. A crashing sound in the next alley alerted me to a fight I could hear the sounds of things being thrown. Silently running up to the edge of the roof daring a peak over and extended my claws.

Raph noticed one thing they were outnumbered about 30 to 1 with Karai. As the fight progressed he saw Mikey being dragged away "Raph" "Mikey" wiping his head around catching a glimpse of black and red fur wait what black and red fur none of them had black and red fur. His moment of distraction was all it took for the foot to knock him down and hold him down while they beat Mikey.

"Karai sorry I'm late Master Tiger claw sent me after you in case you needed help with the turtles" I yelled jumping of the roof top landing next to Karai "I don't need help but it's always more fun when your around you always find new ways of killing someone" I stared at the turtles tuning out the orange masked one was on the verge of crying but the red masked one just glared daggers at me was that a flicker of fear I saw when he heard what Karai said.

Raph just stared at her he couldn't believe his ears she was going to kill them. All because of pizza they were going to probably die if they got out of this I will never eat pizza again. He looked up at her angry that they didn't know her but yet she was going kill them he stared into her eyes ignoring the fact that she was pulling a bow of her back.

The red one was still staring at me as I pull my bow off my back but put it back down I could take them to Shredder then maybe they could live another 24 hours before they die I don't even know how they fight."Karai lets take them to Shredder they can be punished for hiding the one who killed your mother" I told her she couldn't tell it was only half true

I could tell it was only half true when she said "Karai lets take them to Shredder they can be punished for hiding the one who killed your mother" she was protecting us for some unknown most likely had all the reason to hate us but yet she was saving are buts buying us more time even if it meant being taken to the Shredder

the old church (Shredders layer)

My patients was running thin as I listened to the latest report on trying to find Hamato Yoshi and his disciples They have failed yet is an outrage how hard is it to find four Turtles and a Rat in the sewers is that to hard."Father we have good news we have captured two of the Turtles" I looked up and walk away from my throne to see witch of the turtles they have captured.

hey Flameclaws here I want to give a big thanks to Shiane Ventures for being a wonderful editor and a great writing pal

please review "Flameclaws doesn't own us" "shut up Mikey you got us in enough trouble with your pizza we are in a stinking foot dungeon"Smacking noises and "Ow ow ow"

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT Flame or Water

back once more what we will find is unknown and mysterious and most of all dangerous 

(Donatello's POV)

It had been three hours and no sign of Raph or Mikey I'm beginning to wonder if their okay. The strange thing is that we have not found any foot clan patrols. I can't find their shell cell signal and Leo is getting more and more agitated. Master splinter is meditating in the dojo and April was looking over the map of New York to see which enemy was the closest to the last place where Raph and Mikey were . So far we had no luck finding Raph or Mikey I hope their OK

(Flameclaws POV)

Prison duty again. It seems that Master Shredder wants me to learn a lesson, or he is planning to make me a mutant mole. I'm a Warrior a mutant tigress, for goodness sake! I should be out finding Hamato Yoshi and his other disciples. I jump up to the rafters of the prison, digging my claws into the damp wood. Nothing exiting ever happens in the prisons. Bored, I came to the cell where the turtles were. I could stir up some trouble by talking or hurting the turtles. That might be interesting. Besides, I want to find out more about the red masked turtle; he was one of the more dangerous of Turtles, I've been told. That won't stop me. I want answers.

(Raphs pov)

I forced my eyes to focus; my vision was blurred, and the throbbing pain in the back of my head didn't help. My muscles were sore, and as I lift my arms, I hear the clatter of metal. I looked around, greeted by the sight of metal bars and cement floor. The cold reached down deep into my bones. Being a mutant turtle had its down sides, being cold blooded, for instance. Keys were being inserted into the lock and the door opened. A Foot clan warrior probably come to hurt me even more. I wasn't surprised when it was the other tiger mutant. What was her name? Fuzzywisker, or Firefang, or whatever. Why was she here?

(Flameclaws POV)

The turtle looked up at me the, other one wasn't anywhere to be seen. Did they put them in different cells?

"What are you doing here kitty? Looking for a ball of yarn?" he said mockingly.

"You should remember terrapin. I'm in charge around here, and I can beat you to a pulp as easy as you could say 'prisoner', prisoner," I snapped at him. I looked over him. Last time I saw him, he was in Shredders throne room, unconscious beside his brother, and even then it was only for a short matter of time "And for your information, my name is Flameclaws. I have some questions for you." I told him blatantly, staring into his emerald eyes.

"I'm not going to answer any of your questions, kitty. Why don't you just go back to your master and mewl like the kitten you are?"

That was it! I charged him and I held him against the wall with my claws at his neck the chains holding him strained to their full length

"You're lucky that I'm not allowed to harm you, turtle, or else you would be fish food." I dropped him and left, still angry, and still wanting answers.

My shift in the prison was over. I started to walk out the door when I met Karai.

"Shredder wants all mutants in the throne room in five minutes." she said casually, as 'I had ice cream'. I picked up my pace, zooming through the halls, ignoring the other Foot clan members until I reached the throne room. It was large enough to fit the entire Foot clan inside. I could see Fishface, Rahzar, Baxter Stockman, and Dad…err…Tiger claw. But why did Master Shredder call us and not the other Foot clan members? Shredder stood and everyone went silent.

"Tonight we were able to capture two of the turtles. Every mutant should look for the Hamato clan. We will wipe them out and make them pay for everything they have done." I stared blankly at Shredder. What have they done…yes, they will pay for killing my family and mutating me. I can still remember some parts of that day…

My friends and enemies were huddled in the corner of the classroom as the men that attacked our school ran outside and stopped at the door. I stood protectively in front of the other 5th graders; this was not how the last day of school should have ended.

Tiger Claw adopted me after my real parents abandoned me when I was mutated. In my opinion, he is my real family. After all, he could have just left me to be captured by humans. I snapped back to the present when Shredder said, "Flameclaws you stay here and guard the prisoners." Why am I always the one left behind?! I growled, but didn't argue. The last person who argued with him was never seen again. Although some say they can still hear his screams... "You will make sure that the turtles do not free the other turtles when we are hunting down their master."

Please review and disclaimer I don't own tmnt


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT Flame or Water 

disclaimer I don't own tmnt, but like many others I wish I did.

"I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light."  
― Helen Keller

(Flameclaws POV)

I can't believe that I was left behind, again!

"You know you play an important role, or else Shredder would not have made you stay behind." My Father said as I sulked in front of the prison door.

"But Father, why must I always be the one to guard the prison? It's like Master Shredder doesn't trust me to fight the turtles!" I exclaimed to Tiger Claw as I went into the damp, dark prison under the abandoned church. I noticed the two Footbots were trailing behind me with the other turtle. What was his name? Mikey? Yes, it was Mikey. He was a little worse for wear; bruises and minor cuts littered his body, and it looked like he went through a grinder, otherwise known as Rahzar, during interrogation. After taking my post in front of the door, the Footbots flung the small turtle in the cell with the other turtle. I took a closer look at the orange masked turtle and found a gash the size of a ruler on his left arm.

"Mikey!" The turtle turned to me. "What did you do to him, you monster?!" His shout drew me back to reality. "I did nothing, though it looks like Rahzar did something. And by the way, I'm not the monster around here." I growled back at the red banded turtle who insulted me. I unlocked the door to the cell and stepped in, closing the door behind me. As I'm walking over to the small, limp turtle, I take a pouch off of my belt.

"What are you doing!" yelled the red banded turtle, stepping in front of me when I approached.

"Making sure that your brother does not die of blood loss or infection." I said, and pushed past him. I kneeled down to the smaller turtle and started disinfecting the wound. As I was disinfecting the injury, the young turtle moved and groaned,

"Raph, what happened? And why is there a giant cat staring at me?" I ignored him and I dabbed more disinfectant on the gash, then wrapped it with the bandage I had in the pouch. While he was still half awake, I attached his cuffs to the other set of chains attached to the floor.

"By the way I'm not a cat, I am a tiger." I sighed as I left, staring intently into the eyes of the turtle I had just helped. I had just closed the door to the cell when I felt a presence behind me, and instantly jumped into a fighting stance, my gauntlet blades unsheathed, just to find it was dad.

"Flameclaws, what were you doing in there?" He asked. I had to lie.

"I was making sure the prisoners know what is going to happen to their beloved master once Master Shredder finds him." I grinned as much as a tiger can. Hopefully he bought my story.

(Tiger Claw's POV)

"Flameclaws, what were you doing in there?" I asked my daughter after she jumped and faced me.

"I was making sure the prisoners know what is going to happen to their beloved master once Master Shredder finds him." She answered and grinned. That's when I knew she was lying.

"We could not find Hamato Yoshi tonight." I said, with an angry undertone in my voice.

(Flameclaws POV)

"We could not find Hamato Yoshi tonight." Dad said, with an angry undertone in his voice. He knew that I was lying, and next time we train, I will probably get the stuffing knocked out of me. "Well, dad, better luck next time. Maybe I could come along too!" I said with a snarl in my voice as I walked away to the dojo.

One hour later.

Bashing the training dummies always help me think. I smack another wooden training dummy into splinters.

"I didn't know you were that angry!" Karai said sarcastically as she saunters into the room. "Why don't I make it harder for you Flameclaws?" Karai called some Footbots over. Footbots were created to find your fighting style then copy it to destroy you. Thank goodness that I had been taught in different styles of fighting; Karai had summoned around ten of the pesky machines.

"Footbots, finish her."

Believe it or not, I can believe that Karai would do something like this. Dodging a blow from the sword like arms of one of the killer robots, I unsheathed my gauntlet blades and sliced it in half it fell to the ground after sparking and fizzing a couple of times. The nine that were left crowded me. When I tried to slice one bot, the others would attack and I would be forced to defend, so I did the natural thing to do. I climbed the wall until I reached the ceiling and started hanging on a wooden support beam. I know that there's a lot of wood around here; if a fire started the whole building would be alight. The bots were right behind me. As I turned around, I sliced at the Footbot that came too close for comfort. Changing my tactic is the only way to destroy them, so instead of running away from them I turned around and attacked.


	4. Chapter 4

"When I look back on my life, I see Pain, mistakes and Heart ache. When I look in the mirror, I see strength, learned lessons, and pride in myself."-Unknown

"Donnie, have you found anything on Raph and Mikey yet?" Leo asked as I typed away on the computer, desperately trying to find the last location marked by our missing brothers. It had already been a day since we last saw them, and the last thing I said to my only baby brother was "Not now Mikey".

" Leo! Sensei! " I yelled. I had finally found their last t-phone signal, in the Shredder's lair.

"My son, have you found your brothers?" Master Splinter said with a hopeful tone.

"Yes I found them! Their t-phone signal is coming from the Shredder's lair." Just as I said it, the signal was lost. I turned back to the screen and shut it down.

"Now we must go save your brothers." Master Splinter declared.

Flameclaws POV

The bots were right behind me. As I turned around, I sliced at the Footbot that came too close for comfort. Changing my tactic was the only way to destroy them, so instead of running away from them I turned around and attacked. Footbot after Footbot went down with the unexpected attack until just one bot was left. Its eyes flashed purple. I leapt at it bearing my fangs in a growl. My gauntlet sliced clean through its head. I jumped over the sparking Footbot, lunging at Karai; she could barely block my attacks. I threw a round house kick when her guard was down. Karai fell to the ground, and I raised my gauntlet for the final blow.

"Enough!" I looked to my left where the familiar monotone came from, and saw the Shredder and Dad standing at the other end of the Bradford dojo.

"Release her." Shredder said in an odd tone, as if he didn't care if I were to release her or not. I released her with a growl

"You won't be so lucky next time Flameclaws," she whispered.

"Big words coming from the defeated Karai," I hissed back.

"Enough!" Shredder boomed. "Tiger claw, Flameclaws, leave us." He then commanded.

When we had left I could still faintly hear Shredder talking. "How could you be defeated by that tiger? She had only been training to fight for three years before she joined the foot! I am very disappointed in you Karai. I would have expected better from my own daughter." I smirked at that. Even Shredder was impressed. No one was impressed by me when – No don't think about that. But how did he know that about how long I've trained? Don't think about the past. I flattened my ears. I better get back to the lair before daybreak; huh, Dawn would sometimes drag me from my bed at sleep over's just to see the sunrise, and the moon rise.

"Come on Alex, wake up it's almost sun rise." Dawn said as she shook me.

"Dawn go back to bed we already watched the sun set and we watched the moon rise. Can't we sleep now? Its four in the friggen' morning." I mumbled, half asleep.

"Please Alex." Dawn begged me.

"Fine. But if I fall asleep in the middle of the 5th grade graduation party, I will blame you for it!" I replied jokingly as I got out of my bed and opened the door. We snuck past my parents and got of the east side of the house, which happened to be the kitchen. In the kitchen, we found my cat Tom already sitting in the windowsill, gazing at the two owls that landed in the nearby tree.

"Hey Dawn, what is your obsession with dawns?" I would always ask, and Dawn would always say, "It's my name you know." Can't believe that I can miss little things like sunrises with my best friend. Well it's in the past, can't change that now. I swung up on to the roof from the fire escape. The sound of feet padding on my left alerted me to the fact that I was not the only one on the roofs. I ducked, my black fur kept me very well hidden in the shadows the taller buildings shed. I looked over and where the noises came from; it was two turtles and a giant rat. They must be the other Hamato disciples and their Master, Hamato Yoshi. They must be going to the lair to rescue the others. They won't get far not without a fight. This will be too easy.

I jumped over a couple of houses to catch up to them, and once I had gotten close enough I growled, catching the attention of the rat. I didn't wait for the two turtles to turn before I attacked. The purple banded turtle went down first with a swift roundhouse kick to the back of his head… wait… purple banded…for a boy… Ha ha… purple. Well, anyway I have a very weird sense of humor. The second turtle with the blue band, I think he is the leader, was harder to take down. He was able to block some of my blows. I was about to unsheathe my gauntlets when I saw a jade walking cane aimed in my direction. The hit knocked me back a few feet, but my claws dug into the roof top stopping my momentum.

"Who are you?" the blue banded turtle asked as he helped the purple banded turtle to get up.

"I am Flameclaws, daughter of Tiger claw, and I am going to have my revenge." I yelled the last part with so much venom that a black mamba would have cowered in fear "You will never see your brothers again." And with that, I threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. I hate smoke bombs because of the smell, also the sensation of my nose burning. Well anyway, by the time the smoke cleared I was already a few blocks over, headed towards the lair as fast as I could. As soon as I got to the roof of the abandoned church I found my secret entrance, a broken part of the stained glass that no one but me and Karai knew about, and swung in and dropped down to the throne room floor getting some surprised looks from Fishface and Rahzar.

"What is the meaning of this Flameclaws?" Shredder boomed in his usual angry voice.

"Master Shredder, I have found the other turtles and there rat master attempting to get into the building, most likely to get the others. I attacked them and they had to retreat."

He pondered that for a couple seconds before booming, "Rahzar, Fishface, gather the foot bots. We attack tonight." Wait. So he had planned to attack on a different night? And also, does he always have to boom? It's getting sort of annoying, even only listening to it for a few months it gets old. "And Flameclaws go find Tiger claw and make sure the turtles we have captured do not escape. I am not done with them yet."

Disclaimer I don't own tmnt sadly, Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

I found my dad a few yards away from the throne room.

"Flameclaws, what is going on?" my father asked.

"Dad, the other turtles and their rat master have come to rescue their brothers. Master Shredder has positioned us in the dungeons." I rushed down to the dungeons my father close behind me.

"Flameclaws, I'll take the exits. You take the cells."

I ran down to the other door and unlocked it. Once I had unlocked it, I grabbed the handle and slammed it behind me, forgetting the door sometimes bounces back if you slam it with too much force. After flying down the steps in front of the door, I took a left towards the cell where there were supposed to be two turtles inside, but instead of two turtles there were four turtles, a girl and the rat. I growled and got their attention fast.

"It's that cat dude!" The one called Mikey exclaimed.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A CAT? I AM A TIGERESS!" I roared and charged forward, grabbed Mikey by his arm, and flung him into the cell to my left. Leaving a dent in the bars, the youngest turtle was knocked out from the force of impact. The girl shrieked,

"Mikey!"

I smirked as I held the unconscious turtle by the neck so I could snap his neck with just a flick of my wrist.

"Surrender or I kill Michelangelo." They stared in shock, the turtles, the girl and the rat dropped their assorted weapons without any hesitation, almost like me when I was normal…

I stared into the Rat's red brown eyes that were so full of worry and fear for his son… they were almost like mine before I was mutated. This made up mind and answered every question I had from the moment I had first seen them. I dropped Mikey and stepped away. The turtles instantly picked up their weapons and rushed to Mikey. I backed away and started to head towards the open door. Felling eyes bore into my fur.

"Why did you let him go?" I turned back to the small family reunion that was happening behind me. I replied to the blue banded turtle,

"Must there be a reason for everything?" I asked, and walked to the door.

"And by the way…" I stopped and turned, like I had forgotten something. "The easiest way to get out of here is though Stockman's lab past the snake cages." And with that, I walked on and closed the door with my tail. I ran forward to the south entrance of the prisons, where I found my dad.

"Dad, the turtles weren't there, they must have escaped when we arrived." The answer to my news was as expected a deep growl.

"We might be able to head them off. I think they're headed to the lab; it's the easiest way to get out of here." I said smoothly, my lip slightly curling into a grin, knowing that I had tricked them and led them into a trap. Stockman would be in his lab at the time doing some research for Shredder.

(Raph's POV)

"We can't trust her Leo. She's trying to lure us into a trap!" I said to Leo as we walked stealthily in the shadows, Mikey still holding his head where a bruise was forming.

"Leo, remember what she said on the roof. How she was going to get her revenge. We don't know her, and we haven't seen her before, but she seems to know who we are." Donnie pointed out.

"Guys this may be a trap, but what other choice do we have?" said Leo

"Leonardo is correct my sons. We must trust the girl." said Master Splinter.

"Yes, Leo is right, like always." I mumbled.

"But if Raph is right, and it's a trap?" Donnie asked deafly ignoring my other comment.

"Then we fight." I said while spinning my sai, itching for a fight. We didn't get a chance to talk any further, for we had arrived at the creepy, dank lab. The moment we stepped foot in the lab I knew I was right, and we had walked head first into a trap.

(Flameclaws POV)

I jumped down from the rafters and landed on the purple masked turtle, Donatello, I think. I whipped around as jumped to the ground, and to my surprise the girl named April was in a fighting stance, with a tessin out.

"A little girl against me? You have to be joking." I laughed.

Then I glanced to my left and locked eyes with Raph, then looked back at them; none of the other Foot clan members had arrived. Time to set my plan in motion. This will end badly…I know it.

"I don't want to fight. Leave now and you might get home safely."

"Why would we trust you? You're part of the Foot Clan!" April yelled.

"You trusted me before." I pointed out and leaned against the concrete wall with my tail swishing softly from side to side. "You have to go now if you don't want to be caught. The whole building is on high alert. But if that's not enough, my Dad is hunting after you!" I grinned.

I stared at them for a couple of seconds as they talked.

"We can't trust her; she's on the other side!" April said motioning to me.

"We don't have a choice here April, we have to trust her if we want to get out of here." The leader of the turtles said.

"My sons, it may not be wise to trust an enemy." Splinter interjected.

"Yes Sensei… but we have no other choice."

A silent padding of feet indicated our time was up. I pounced on the girl kicked her in the head which knocked her over into the empty cages.

"April!" Donatello yelled, he ran over to her and checked her vitals, before picking her up bridle style. I changed my position so I was able to block an attack from Raph with my metal glove before doing a back flip and landing on Leonardo, this caused him to stagger. I didn't expect Mikey's attack with his chains, which wrapped around my arms and torso tying them together. The chain yanked me back faster than I could blink, pulling me off Leonardo and onto the floor. My head hit the floor with a loud bonk, dazing me. Once I could process what happened, I broke the chain and pulled back towards me, making Mikey fly into Donatello, April and Splinter.

"Here, kitty kitty!" Raph yelled as he tackled me. I front flipped and unsheathed my gauntlets to block the shurikens he threw when he tumbled, except for one which grazed my right ear. I turned to face Leonardo then ran at him with a smirk exposing my long, curved and sharp fangs.

"What did you mean back on the roof about revenge?" he said as we clashed blades, "Why are you so angry at us?" I stared into his cobalt eyes, and pushed harder.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." I snarled and pushed my blade down even more before lifting my left arm and brutally smashing it into his katana making sparks fly. I jumped back breathing heavy full of anger, not noticing a very angry Donatello and Splinter brandishing their weapons.

I knew this wasn't going to end well.


	6. Chapter 6

What happened last time: "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," I snarled and pushed my blade down even more before lifting my left arm and brutally smashing it into his katana, making sparks fly. I jumped back, breathing heavy and full of anger, not noticing a very angry Donatello and Splinter brandishing their weapons.

I knew this wasn't going to end well.

A whoosh and a staggering pain knocked me down and knocked me out.

Raph's point of view

The only thing holding Donnie back from beating up the tiger even more was Splinter, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"My son, she is down, we need to leave." said Master Splinter soothingly. Donnie hesitated for a second then delicately picked up April, as if she was made of glass.

I heard a groan coming from the tiger. She was waking up!

"After a hit like that, she should be knocked out for at least a couple hours!" Leo exclaimed.

"Good thing she has a such a thick skull. Foot Bots attack!" someone sneered behind us, and we turned to face Karai.

Flameclaws pov

The blackness surrounded me like water. All there was was darkness, then light flooded in. and I could feel the throbbing pain, and let out a groan.

Suddenly I was transported to a very familiar building, one I had sworn never to think about again. There was the sound of clapping and cheering from kids as I was sent to the auditorium.

"For Drama class, we have been working so very hard to complete these acts based on well renowned movies and musicals. We hope you enjoy." A reddish brown haired girl said and walked off stage. That girl was me. I was now sitting in the front row of the seats. Everything blurred and then became clear.

Soft dark music played in the background, and A Lady walked on stage wearing a very fancy dress and holding a fan with what seemed to be very sharp points

"Amber! Amber! Where are you?"

"Here. Mother I'm here," a girl a recognized as me in an all-black outfit that looked like a medieval ninja. She had swords and a quiver with no arrows.

"Amber, what are the Albertsons?" she commanded.

"They are the enemy, Mother,"

"Why are they the enemy, Amber?"

"They took what was rightfully ours."

And what is rightfully ours?"

"The throne."

"Good, my daughter, you have grown up nicely. And You will do everything to get what is rightfully yours,."

"Can we start the plan?"

"I am so proud of you Amber. Yes take your brothers, and burn the place to the ground."

They walked off.

It blurred, and cleared, and skipped to a scene I know very well.

Red lighting was used to make everything look like it was on fire, and a fog machine in the background for the smoke effect. A boy in fancy clothing was laying on the ground unconscious on the ground.

Amber walked back on stage from stage left.

"I can't leave him here, can't leave him… He was my friend, after all."

She picked him up and carried him to stage left.

The scene skipped ahead again.

All the actors were on stage right there they were whispering, when Amber walked back on stage.

"I can't believe she came back,"

"Look at her scar,"

"Why did you come back here!" The father yelled.

"I had nothing to do with the attack! Please, my loyalty lies with you, not with them." She pleaded

"Father please listen to her-" the son started

"Silence! When you came here, you asked for judgment. And I pass it now!"

"Yes, put her on trial,"

"Yeah, give her a punishment," people from the crowd said.

"Exile!" he yelled.

"Father, no!" the son exclaimed

The music started, and the people crowded around Amber. and They started to sing

"Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on her face  
Deception (An outrage!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
She asked for trouble the moment she came

She tried to escape, but the people kept blocking her way.

Deception (An outrage!)

(She can't change her stripes)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(You know these Outsider types)  
She asked for trouble the moment she came  
(See you later, agitator!)

Deception  
(An outrage!)  
(Just leave us alone!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(Traitor, go back with your own!)  
She asked for trouble the moment she came  
(See you later, agitator!)

Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy her fate  
Let her run  
Let her live  
But do not forget what we cannot forgive

And she is not one of us  
She has never been one of us  
She is not part of us  
Not our kind

Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew she would do what she's done  
And we know that she'll never be one of us

She is not one of us  
Deception  
Disgrace  
Deception  
Disgrace  
Deception"

After the musical performance the cast hung out behind the stage eating pizza and talking about the musical itself.

"Alex, you were awesome out there! You could literally feel the emotions as if they were real," said a boy around the age of eleven, between bites of pizza. His brown hairs hide his face in shadows.

"She was more than just awesome," A girl with auburn hair exclaimed.

"Jason, Dawn, it wasn't just me. It was everyone who was in the musical," I replied, looking at the other thirty people who had taken the other roles on such as the father, the mother and the rest.

"Yeah, like you really think that, loser,. You were the back drop to my show."

"Nice to hear useless babble that nobody cares about Brittany," the past version of me snarled at the prissy girl who walked up with a sneer on her face.

"I deserve all the praise for the musical, not you, After all I was the Queen " said the typical type of bully with a flip of her sand colored hair.

"What did you do that Alex didn't do better?"Jason

With that, everything faded back into dark.

My eyes opened. and Everything was blurry, and I could hear fighting— metal on metal. It felt like I had been out of it for a couple hours, and the mind screeching headache throbbed. There were voices, but they seemed muffled.

Gradually, everything cleared up except for my hearing, which now had a ringing quality to it. I saw Karai fighting the turtles, but was overwhelmed. I stood up with a bit of a wobble, my tail swept like a lazy snake.

My arms trembled as I tried to lift myself up so I could help that snake witch Karai, I don't want Shedder going after me for not helping his daughter and getting our butts handed to us.

"Hey Fuzzy!" I turned to see Raph, headed straight at me.

Will this day ever end?

Raph's Pov

"Hey Fuzzy!" I yelled at the tiger, before tackling her to the ground.

"I am not fuzzy!" she yelled back dozily, as if she still didn't have all bearings back. I pinned her down.

"What did you want from my brothers? On the roof you said something about revenge!"

"Why don't any of you know,?! It's all your fault that I'm a mutant! You killed my family!" she yelled, stunning me. That moment she broke free and went into a fighting stance.

"Those men were there because of you, and so were you!" she snarled, showing sharp teeth like that of Tiger claw then lunged at me.

"What?! That night when you captured us was the first time We have ever seen you, honest!" I said, trying to stop her from ripping me apart. She jumped up and twisted trying to hit me with one of her attacks

"I saw you with your weird white armor and glowing sai, you were, there don't pretend not to know what I'm talking about." She said her voice quavering with sadness and anger her tail hung limp and her ears were down.

"We are just fifteen and Master Splinter let us out of the sewers on our fifteenth birthday. How could we have mutated you if we were still underground? Master Splinter wouldn't even let us out of the sewers until this year!" I yelled at her trying to convince her not to attack.

"You're lying,… you have to be lying…" she said trying to convince herself that it was true, "Then Why do I remember you being there? It has to be true."

Flameclaws pov

My brain was in a jumble and I wasn't paying attention to the battle. How could they have mutated me if they were underground,? But why would the Shredder lie? What could he gain from a lie like this? Well, first off he would get a great warrior, but he hadn't sent me into battle until a few months ago, when he told me of my mutation.

He wouldn't have, would he? Then again, he is the Shredder. Was Shredder the one who mutated me? It would explain a lot about how both he and my adoptive Father acted weird when I asked about how I was mutated.

Would Tiger claw lie to me? I am like his cub since he 'found' me. Or was it all a ploy? Why am I so important to the Foot? What could I possibly do that is so important? So many questions and only one way to find answers. you better watch your back Shredder, 'cause I am coming to get answers.

I looked around to see that the other Foot have retreated, and I was the only one left. I hadn't moved, and my tail held still, I wouldn't be able to defeat them all now.

"I am not going to fight you, for now. I don't have time to explain." I said shaking my head and backing up.

"You said that last time yet you attacked us-"

"I only attacked because I could hear the others coming," I retorted to Leonardo "You need to go now, I hear more coming this way. I'll show you the way out," I jumped up to the rafters and crouched, digging my claws into the damp wood path that was so familiar.

"Are you coming now, or are you going to stand there like status?" I asked before running on all fours.

"Let us go, my sons. We have to get April home." said Splinter holding the girl in his arms. They jumped on to the old beams, my ears flicked around as the wood groaned under the pressure of this many people.

"So, why you helping us now?" Leo asked, as he sped up to run next to me.

"'Cause someone gave me a valuable piece of info for finding who mutated me and hurt my original family. Mess with my family your dead meat." With that I ran faster, completely focused on finding the exit.


End file.
